godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am Rivera Hear my Roars!
I am Rivera hear my Roars! Cast Plot Rivera and New Godzilla Team are notified by mail that they will receive receive free Coaches if they attend a timeshare sales pitch. However, during a high-pressure sales interview, Rivera trades the coach for a mystery box, which turns out to contain tickets for an Equestrian comedy club. At the club, Rivera becomes drunk from to much cider and attempts to tell jokes on stage. Before his brief performance, during which he mostly abuses the audience with sexist jokes that start to shock and anger Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna Rainbow Dash Applejack, and the rest of the mares in the room, but the Stallions taking a liking to this often laughed until they were either smacked by there mares, or there ears were covered. Rivera than places his cider on his pocket upside-down, spilling it all over his head. The audience, even more amused now that Rivera looks as if he had been hit on the head with a giant cup of Cider and laughs hysterically, leading drunkin Rivera to believe they liked his jokes. Rivera thus believes his humor to be a hit. Continuing his hubris, Rivera tells another sexist joke at Canterlot that offends female mares all over Canterlot, whose lawyer, Gloria Cowheard, offers to drop sexual-harassment charges if Rivera goes to a sensitivity-training program. But since this has no effect, he's further sent on a mares's retreat much to his annoyance. Things go pourly there as well where he continues to make insensitive comments until he endures pain comparable to childbirth: taking his bottom lip and stretching it all the way to the ground. By the time he returns home, he has become very effeminate. At first, Twilight Sparkle appreciates Rivera's new sensitive nature, but she soon tires of him spending more time in front of the mirror, doing pregnancy tests, scolding Twilight for slavishly attending to male stallions. She appeals to Rivera's friends for help, to confess that the "new" Rivera isn't meeting all her needs, not even with Rainbow Dash, or Applejack. Meanwhile, the other guys try to bring Rivera back to normal by bringing him among his "fellow Stallions." Kiryu takes Rivera to a mechanicle convention where Rivera blames the assemblage for all the crime and problems and chides them that they should be ashamed for ruining society; they believe he's a racist and chase him through the streets, and skies. When Rivera and Twilight attend a mare's gala, Gloria insults Twilight by saying that her current lifestyle is the reason for Rivera's former disrespect of mares. Twilight reminds her that she's a feminist and that feminism is about choice and she chooses to be a librarian and homemaker. When Gloria says Twilight' Rivera must be "screwed up," Twilight furiously punches her and the mares get into a clothes-shredding catfight. Aroused by the scene, Rivera pulls Twilight out and rushes her home explaining that he is finally back to normal. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Episodes